Lucky heath
by greenman136
Summary: quiet groups, dentist, level 5 Potions, and pyros? what are these girls talking about
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- HeY GUyS sorry im just a little bit nerves about this. Also im not the greatest speller and I will make a mistake so please tell me and al even give you a picture of Kagami

Kagmi-stop messing around and start!

Konata-Around 3 cm (I buy sausage)

Kagmi-no not our song I mean the story

Everyone-ohhh

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters.

Lucky heath

The familiar four arrived to school rather early and are in the halls heading to there class "it was so stinky I ran out of the house" konata said. The group saw another group of students and continue to talk. When both groups of students started to pass each other both groups were now quiet. When they were some distance away for the other group konata asked.

"Why do people stay quiet when they pass each other?"

"Well the thing we were talking about wasn't appropriate" Kagmi said then Miyuki adds

"I think it's just being polite not to disturb the other group conversation"

"But even so both groups just stay quiet then you get this awkward feeling and what's worse you may forget what you were talking about" konata complain

"Well you have to be stupid to forget that easily" kagmi said

"Fine what were we talking about?" konata asked

"Something stinky" kagmi confidently said

"Yeah now what was it" konata remarked "Well um uh it was um" "See I was right wasn't I stupid" konata tessed "Shut up" kagmi yelled as her face stared turning red "And don't call me stupid" the other three just lathed at there fiend

A few minutes passed konata had a worried face "Something wrong" asked Tsukasa

"Well I forgot to do my home work so~ can I Kagmi"

"Did you forget or refused never mind I know the answer fine I'll let you copy it but give it back before class starts" kagmi handing konata her paper

"Um can I see that when your done" Tsukasa asked "Not you too sis" kagmi fussed

"Here you can borrow mine in the mean time" Miyuki said handing over her paper Tsukasa thanked her Kagami observed the scene in front of her

"Hey I just noticed me and Miyuki are the smart ones while you and konata are the dumb ones"

"Well um I don't see it like that" Miyuki shyly said

"your mean sis" Tsukasa whining

"I see you more in the middle when comes to studies" konata barged

"What was that" kagmi fussed

"That's the reason I picked you to copy form" konata smugly said

"What's so special about me why don't you copy form Miyuki?" kagmi asked

"Well I told you before it just feels weird and she scores in the high ninety while you score in the mid eighties if I score in the high ninety teachers will get suspicious and try to disprove me by sending to a smart school or making me take a smart test then ill be in trouble if that happens" konata said

"You think teachers have nothing better to do then try to disproved students are copying " kagmi asked "well yeah" konata replayed

Lunch time

As kagmi began to sit with her friends when see noiedis konata lunch. sandwiches and rice "where's your choco cornet are you on a diet or something" "no" konata replayed "I have to go to the dentist I have to cut back on sweets" when the word dentist was said Miyuki and Tsukasa started shaking

"Aren't you scared" Tsukasa nervously asked "No I'm actually look forward to it all those drills and cute receptionist all waiting for me" konata picked up here sandwich and toke a bite "Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom"

"What are you doing?!" kagmi yelled "Just bring my heath up the pyro killed our medic" konata said then a talk Bubble with a plus sign on it above konata "pyro? Medic? What are you saying?" kagmi said

Author's note

Yay one chapter down I feel good. say what do you guys think?

Konata-I say it SUCKS

Kagmi-konata be nice

Konata-I was just kidding. I liked it

Tsukasa-me too

Miyuki-I enjoyed it

Greenman136-thanks I just hope the readers like


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note-all right its time for another chapter

Kagami-hey author

Author-yes~

*punches Author in the stomach*

Kagami-HOW DARE YOU MISSSPELL MY NAME!!!

Author- *cough* Im sorry I was kind of hoping you wouldn't notice. You didn't have to punch me

Kagami-JUST BE THINKFULL I DIDN'T AIM LOWER!!!

Konata-speaking of spelling you ended the last chapter weird "thanks I just hope the readers like" like what? Do you mean it? Don't tell me you forgot to put it there

Author-um no uh… maybe I wanted to end the chapter using a word that doesn't have the letter I in it

Konata-why?

Author-well um becau-

Kagami-YOU IDIOT, **LIKE** HAS THE LETTER **I** IN IT!!!

Author-(really, **l k e** no, **i l k e** no that's not it, **l i k e**) oh yeah it does

Chapter Two

The Dentist

Kuroi was taking role "Izumi? Izumi? Huh absent again?" staring at her name she thought "I haven't seen her on online her log info says she hasn't been on since three days ago" she continued her role call and began teach her students until the lunch bell rung kagami entered the classroom she gave her friends greetings and began to sit she notice the empty chair "konata didn't show up today" kagami asked "sadly no I tried calling her but no one answered I hope everything fine" Miyuki sadly said "do you girls know what's wrong with konata" a voice from behind said they all turned to see Kuroi

"no the last time we heard form her was three days ago she said something about going to the Dentist" Tsukasa informed "oh ok see you girls later" and with that Kuroi was off heading to the teachers lounge and dialed Izumi house no one answered so she went back to class and asked the girls if they could drop off konata homework

"Sure will be glad to" Miyuki said so the rest of day passed slowly until it was after school the three are at the front door of konata house Tsukasa rung the doorbell the door slightly open only reveal Soujiro left eye

"Um is Konata here?" Kagami asked Soujiro closed the door the three of them started getting worried "Tsukasa ring it again" then the door open slightly again this time a hand holding a piece of paper Miyuki grab it and read loud "Konata here but she asleep come by tomorrow I'm sure she'll feel better" "wait at lest let us see her" Kagami demanded soujiro closed the door a few minutes pass another piece of paper was exchange Miyuki read aloud

"I'm sorry but I don't want to disturb her" "very well we'll leave" Miyuki saidas they bored there train Tsukasa reminded Kagami she forgot to give the homework "oh no I forgot oh well I give it to her tomorrow" as the train rode off

The next day the three were at the door again Tsukasa rung the doorbell the door opened this time Konata answered "Konata" Tsukasa jumped to hug her friend "did you guys miss me I bet Kagami missed me the most" Konata smugly asked

"now what's that supped to mean anyway we been worried sick about you at lest call us"

Kagami fussed "you just wanted me to call you huh" Konata said "shut up" Kagami yelled "aright come in I'll tell you my story" and the four headed to living room and took a seat around the table

"So how did your appointment go" Miyuki asked "completely horrible" konata moaned "figures tell us what happen" Miyuki said "well both of you were right I walked in and smelled that hospital small but it was mixed with cheep nail _polish I almost throw up anyways the _receptionist was ugly with a mole on her face people with moles on there face look stupid"

"yeah I agree with you…stupid" kagami said. konata began to realize her mole on her face "yeah but my mole is cute hers had hair in it and big like a five hundred yen coin. I went In the x-ray room sat on the sofa I was play with the lights pretended it was a turret gun I got in to it too much I yelled Chris shoot at the parasites thats when the dentist showed up"

"Now lay on your back and open or mouth we need to take x-rays" "that's when he started shoveling this plastic things that were cutting into my mouth plus that rubber gloves taste didn't help my sickness when he told me he needs to drill so I went to the drill room I play with the air and water thing then after that they dilled away putting me on numbing stuff and that noise you hear when they drill you its like nails on a chalk bored and that it"

"why didn't you come to school the day after that" Tsukasa asked "well the numbing stuff was still in infect so I just took a two days off" konata said "you shouldn't take days off during test" Kagami fussed "oh by the way here's your homework" Kagami handed konata the papers "stare~~~~" "what's wrong is it the wrong one" Kagami asked "can you do it for me I feel the pain coming again" Konata sweetly said "no you do it and don't think I'm going to let you copy ether" "oh yeah today is your birthday how old are you going to be Tsukasa" Konata asked "what" Tsukasa replied "What ain't no age I ever heared of can you drive a car age what" Konata demanded "what" Tsukasa scaredly said "age motherf-" "Konata" Kagami interrupted "relax I wasn't gala let it go that far" Tsukasa was scared Konata noted "sorry Tsukasa I'll bake a cake for the both of you and bring it at school" Tsukasa cheered up

THE NEXT DAY

When the lunch bell rung Kagami rushed to Konata class when she opened the door she looked around for her fiends when she saw them and headed towards them "so did you bring the cake?" Kagami excitedly said Konata just faced her and said "sorry Kagami but your cake is in another classroom" "really were?" Kagami asked "its in a class you don't go to often" Konata said "_somewhere I don't go often" _thought Kagami "the gym" Konata smugly said "hey shut up"

Author's note

A long chapter I might say

*knock knock*

Author-Who is it?

???-it's the Hiiragi twins

Author-oh come in well im going to give my present to both of you I got to worn you it's really big and don't be scared if it leaks white stuff

Kagami-author are you goi-

Author-ready im going to unzip it

Kagami-author noo~

*unzips a bag*

Author-heres is your Tres Leches cake (milk cake)

if you didn't get the refice chick on my srceen name for videos and stuff


End file.
